The present invention relates to an improved unitary tool capsule or tool and die assembly for powder compacting presses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool and die set provided with a plurality of telescopic concentric punches for a single die cavity which are actuatable by a single-action powder compacting mechanical press having a cam-actuated ram.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,593,366 and 3,671,157, there are disclosed powder compacting tool sets comprising dual, telescopic punches axially movable relative to and independently of each other in a precisely adjusted relationship, for forming against the surface of an anvil overlapping the opening of the die cavity, complex shaped articles such as cups, flanged buttons and the like.
The present invention represents a further advance in the technology of compacting relatively complex articles by means of at least three telescopic coaxial punches independently reciprocable by means of a single cam-actuated ram and by means of fluid pressure such as hydraulic or pneumatic fluid pressure, combined with means for the independent adjustment of each punch member such as to establish the desired characteristics for density, thickness and acurate dimensional consistency of the finished articles.